Le Cercle du Pentacle
by Marcel Barzoule
Summary: Val Enriksen commence sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Bien que le monde de la magie semble on ne peu plus calme, la guerre se prépare dans l'ombre, et Val va être une des nombreuses pièces qui se meuvent sur l'échiquer. Une question reste cependant
1. Deux fantômes de coeur

Chapitre 1 : 2 fantômes de coeur  
  
Tout commença un certain 31 Août, dans la plus haute tour du château. Quiconque fût entré à cet étage aurait pu croire à un simple rendez-vous amoureux, mais eût été surpris s'il avait pénétré dans la petite salle d'ou sortaient les voix.D'abord par la nature des deux personnes présentes, ensuite par leurs identités. La première était un homme, la quarantaine bien entamée, le visage franc et courageux, mais triste, habillé d'une tunique dont la seule décoration était un griffon brodé sur le col. La seconde était une femme un peu plus jeune, d'une grande beauté, mais sur son visage fin et intelligent se peignait un profond désarroi. Ils marchaient cote à cote, traversés par les rayons de Lune qui faisaient ressortir ce coté translucide propre aux fantômes.  
  
«A quoi penses-tu, Rowena, demanda le fantôme en tunique»  
  
«Je pense à tous ces élèves qui seront ici demain soir, Godric» répondit la femme, «je pense à ce cher Albus, et enfin à l'héritier de Salazar. Helga semblait tellement triste de voir que ce pauvre Diggory s'était fait tuer pour qu'il puisse revenir Et Potter a failli y passer aussi.»  
  
«Maintenant ce sont les deux mondes qui sont en danger. Tu te rappelles comment c'était il y a quinze ans ? On voyait des foyers de Mangemorts partout dans le monde, de la Nouvelle-Zélande à la Scandinavie en passant par le Japon. Si ça recommence, même Poudlard ne sera plus un endroit sûr. Il FAUT empêcher cela !»  
  
«Hélas» répliqua amèrement Rowena, «nous n'avons pas le droit d'intervenir, de quelque manière que ce soit. Révéler notre existence à Dumbledore, c'était déjà transgresser notre promesse... Tu sais» reprit-elle après une courte pause, se blottissant dans ses bras, «quelquefois je regrettes d'être un fantôme...»  
  
Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. «Moi aussi Rowena, moi aussi...»  



	2. Rencontres dans le PoudlardExpress

Chapitre 2 : Rencontres dans le Poudlard-Express  
  
Val Enriksen n'aimait pas son prénom complet. Valentin à la rigueur, mais Valentinien... Soit, c'était le nom d'un empereur romain, mais Val n'avait rien d'un empereur, romain ou pas. Et puis on s'était mis à l'appeler Val, comme ça, tout court; cela lui était resté. C'était un adolescent de taille moyenne, à l'apparence solide, voire rablée, cheveux châtains foncés et lunettes révélant la myopie des yeux brun-verts. Non pas qu'il en fût toujours ainsi; Val était issu d'une longue lignée de Métamorphmagi, et il avait hérité du don de ses ancêtres. Son Père, lui aussi un Métamorphmagus, lui avait appris l'art de changer son apparence presque instantanément, art qu'à quinze ans et demi il maîtrisait à merveille, bien qu'il n'y eut pas souvent recours. Il avait en outre une excellente mémoire, une grande facilité dans les sortilèges, et avait joué comme batteur dans léquipe de Quidditch du collège Zauberstein. Et maintenant que ses parents avaient déménagé en Angleterre, il allait devoir continuer ses études dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, où étudiait le non moins célèbre Harry Potter, le Survivant. Bon, il n'était pas un fan de Harry Potter, mais ça lintéressait quand même de pouvoir rencontrer celui qui avait fait disparaître Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommé. Et puis il y avait toutes ces rumeurs qui couraient sur Potter et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, sur la disparition dun élève. Voila à quoi pensait Val Enriksen sur le quai 9 3/4, en attendant le Poudlard-Express. Comme le train allait bientôt partir, il regagna son compartiment. Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune fille dorigine asiatique, au longs cheveux noirs, passa la tête dans le compartiment :  
  
«Les places, elles sont libres ?» questionna-t-elle en montrant les autres sièges, plus ou moins occupés par les bagages de Val, à savoir deux malles, un sac à dos, un étuis à balais, et une cage où un faucon dardait son regard noble et perçant sur les nouveaux arrivants. En plus de la jeune fille, il y avait un garçon, dune quinzaine d'années, les cheveux longs, et coiffés en catogan, et une deuxième jeune fille à l'air énergique, qui devait aller sur ses treize ans, et qui était vraisemblablement la soeur du garçon au catogan.  
  
«Oui, oui: c'est libre» répondit Val tout en commençant à déplacer ses affaires «Val Enriksen, je vais entrer en cinquième année» poursuivit-il en s'asseyant.  
  
«Cho Chang» dit la jeune fille, poursuivant les présentations. «Je suis préfète à Serdaigle» ajouta-t-elle. Elle lui apprit aussi qu'elle jouait comme attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.  
  
«C'est le pire poste au Quidditch» confirma Val. Le garçon au catogan se nommait Iain McTilburt, lui aussi à Serdaigle, et était poursuiveur. Sa petite soeur, Célia, était à Poufsouffle. Val avait depuis deux ans eu une correspondance régulière avec un élève de Poudlard, il connaissait donc déja les attributions et les préférences des quatres maisons, et avait entendu parler du tournoi de Quidditch inter-maisons et de la Coupe des Quatres Maisons.  
  
«Dis-moi, Val» fit Iain, «on ne s'est jamais croisé dans les couloirs de l'école; c'est ta première année ici ?»  
  
«Oui, avant j'étais à Zauberstein, dans les Alpes austro-suisses. C'est une école similaire à Poudlard, mis à part quelques petites choses; par exemple, les élèves ne sont pas répartis entre plusieurs maisons, et le tournoi de Quidditch regroupe une douzaine de petites équipes formées par les élèves. J'espère que je pourrai intégrer une équipe, même comme remplaçant. Je jouait comme batteur à Zauberstein.»  
  
«Aha, je comprends mieux ton accent maintenant. Pour ce qui est du poste de batteur, à Gryffondor, aucune chance» affirma Iain, «les jumeaux Weasley ne sont jamais malades, et ensembles, ils sont les meilleurs batteurs de l'école, mais ils vont devoir trouver un nouveau gardien. A Serdaigle, Woolalong et O'Brian ont quitté l'école, il nous faut donc un gardien et un batteur. Chez Poufsouffle, il leur faudra un nouvel attrapeur maintenent que Diggory n'est plus là, et peut-être qu'ils changeront aussi quelques autres joueurs; et à Serpentard, ils devront remplacer Derrick et Bole, qui ont fini leurs études.»  
  
«A propos» dit Val, «des rumeurs courent; il paraît qu'il s'est passé quelquechose l'année dernière, en Juin, à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...»  
  
Iain et Célia échangèrent un regard où se mélaient la peur et l'indécision; Cho avait l'expression de quelqu'un qu'on aurait frappé au moment où il s'y attend le moins.  
  
«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Cho ?» demanda Val. Elle était au bord des larmes.  
  
«Cho sortait avec Cédric Diggory, le champion de Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...»  
  
«Attends voir» interrompit Val, «est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas eu toute une histoire à ce sujet, parce que la Coupe de Feu avait désigné deux champions de Poudlard, et qu'Harry Potter était le deuxième champion ?»  
  
«Exact» reprit Célia,  
  
«Alors...»  
  
«Oui, si les rumeurs sont vraies, Tu-Sais-Qui serait de retour» lacha Iain; «mais le Ministère dément avec énergie.»  
  
«Et vous, fit Val, qu'en pensez-vous ?»  
  
«Pour l'instant, on fait confiance à Dumbledore. Après tout, il n'y a qu'à Poudlard qu'on sera vraiment en sécurité.» répondirent Iain et Célia. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Cho s'était mise à sangloter doucement.  
  
«Excuse-moi, Cho, je savais pas» dit Val en tendant un mouchoir à Cho, qui épongea ses larmes. Elle essaya maladroitement de sourire à travers ses larmes :  
  
«Non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, alors...»  
  
«Val» interrompit Célia pour changer de sujet, «c'est pas un peu inhabituel, d'avoir un faucon comme animal de compagnie, et pour le courrier ?»  
  
«En Angleterre peut-être, mais ici, les montagnes ne sont pas aussi hautes qu'en Suisse ou en Autriche; dans les Alpes, on utilise plutôt des aigles, des busards et des faucons, qui sont beaucoup mieux adaptés au vol en haute altitude, et plus rapides. Et puis les Moldus risquent moins de remarquer un faucon ou un busard en pleine journée qu'un hibou.» rétorqua Val; «Celui- ci» fit-il en ouvrant la porte de la cage du faucon, qui vint se percher sur son épaule, «se nomme Horus. Je sais, c'est pas très original, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé comme nom convenable. Mais parlez-moi plutôt de Poudlard; je veux tout savoir, et surtout ce qui concerne le tournoi de Quidditch.»  
  
«Et bien cette année, il va y avoir du changement; ça fait un an qu'on n'a pas touché le Souaffle; il y a deux années à remplacer, alors les selections vont être une vraie boucherie, avec tout ceux qui voudront s'y présenter et qu'il faudra éliminer.  
  
Iain parla pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes sans discontinuer sur le Quidditch, à peine interrompu par Cho ou par Célia; quand il se fut (enfin !) essouflé, on passa aux professeurs, puis aux week-ends à Préaulard.  
  
«Tu verras, avec Rogue» dit Célia, «c'est une vraie teigne : il enlève toujours des points aux autres maisons pour des broutilles, et ne fait rien quand un Serpentard loupe complétement sa potion; enfin, il enlève plus de points à Gryffondor qu'à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle réunis, je les plaindrait presque, si ça n'augmentait pas nos chances de gagner la Coupe des Quatres Maisons. Par contre Flitwick, c'est un prof en or ! Vous avez de la chance que ce soit le responsable de votre maison. Vous avez une idée, reprit-elle après une courte pause, de qui pourrait être le prochain prof de défense contre les forces du mal ? Pourvu que Dumbledore ne donne pas le poste à Rogue.»  
  
«Moi, je pencherais plutôt pour Maugrey, ou peut-être Lupin, s'il accepte de revenir.» fit Cho. La discussion dura si longtemps, que :  
  
«Excusez-moi, mais je dois aller chercher mon repas; on a loupé la vendeuse de friandises.» dit Val, qui prit la direction de l'extrémité du train. Chemin faisant il entendit une conversation plutôt agitée :  
  
«...peur, le cadavre de Diggory, Granger ?» faisait une première voix, trainante, méprisante.  
  
«Toi par contre, ça a dû te réjouir, Malfoy.» répondit d'un ton neutre une voix féminine.  
  
«Et ton père, Malfoy, qu'est-ce-qu'il dirait s'il entendait parler de toutes tes petites combines?» renchérit une voix en pleine mue, presque hargneuse, celle de quelqu'un en colère. La première voix reprit, menaçante :  
  
«Faites attention, Weasley et Granger; je vous ai déjà prévenu : le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, et ses premières victimes seront les amis des Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe !»  
  
A ce dernier mot, on entendit trois personnes bondir sur leurs pieds, et l'air se chargea d'électricité statique. Val, qui avait sorti sa baguette, se rapprocha encore du compartiment, alors que la troisième voix siffla rageusement :  
  
«Des excuses, Malfoy, des excuses, sinon...»  
  
Une quatrième voix, à peine moins en colère, mais plus froide, l'interrompit :  
  
«Laisse, Ron, cette sale petite fouine n'en vaut pas la peine... Allez Ron, ne lui fait pas ce plaisir !»  
  
«Tu vas me payer ça, Potter; personne ne traite un Malfoy de fouine impunément; quand je ressortirai, on ne te reconnaîtra pas !»  
  
Entretemps, Val était arrivé aussi silencieusement que possible à la porte du compartiment; six personnes s'y trouvaient. D'un coté se tenait le garçon à la voix trainante qui s'était fait appeler Malfoy, flanqué par deux élèves à l'aspect stupide, mais dont les silhouettes démontraient qu'ils compensaient la tête par les muscles; Malfoy était sur le point de sortir sa baguette. De l'autre coté, visiblement les premiers occupants du compartiment, venaient de se lever un grand garçon aux cheveux roux et à la silhouette dégingandée, rouge de colère, apparemment Ron Weasley; une jeune fille qui était sans doute possible Miss Hermione Granger, et un garçon noiraud, mal coiffé, partant des lunettes; certainement Potter, la quatrième voix. Val prit très vite son parti, Sang-de-Bourbe est un terme profondément méprisant et insultant et Val n'aurait pas hésité à attaquer la première personne qui en aurait insulté une autre avec ces mots; ce qu'il allait faire...  
  
Malfoy vit soudain le monde grandir autour de lui, puis il se rendit compte avec horreur que c'était lui qui rapetissait; ni lui ni ses deux gorilles ne pipèrent mot quand Val les saisit pour les enfermer dans un bocal, pas plus qu'ils ne tentèrent de s'échapper.  
  
Val se tourna vers Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, et leur dit avec un petit sourire ironique :  
  
«Si je dérange, dites-moi.» 


	3. Un voyage qui tourne mal

Chapitre 3 : Un voyage qui tourne mal  
  
Le conducteur du Poudlard-Express s'appelait Cornélius Alexenko; il faisait ce métier depuis près de cinquante ans. En dehors de ses fonctions de conducteur du Poudlard-Express, il avait en charge le train qui desservait Pré-Au-Lard. Son rôle était de veiller sur la locomotive du train, car, même lorsqu'elles sont magiques, les meilleures mécaniques peuvent avoir des défaillances, et Dumbledore lui avait demandé de se montrer prudent, sans pour autant mentionner la raison de sa demande.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Dans le compartiment de Ron, Harry et Hermione, on avait fait connaissance; le trio s'était montré agréablement surpris de l'intervention de Val, qui n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir rencontrer un aussi célèbre trio. Val en apprit plus sur l'école, le trio, et les plus récents événements :  
  
«Alors comme ça tu est préfête;» disait-il à Hermione; «j'ai donc pas intêret à faire une bêtise devant toi. Vous savez, on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous trois.» continua-t-il. Ron semblait aux anges, mais ni Hermione ni Harry ne semblaient très affectés par cette nouvelle. «En mal, d'ailleurs. Il paraît que vous êtes les élèves les plus agités et les plus indisciplinés de Poudlard» ajouta-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet de faire retomber la joie de Ron, tandis que Hermione ricanait doucement et qu'Harry étouffait un léger toussotement.  
  
«Fred et George Weasley, les frères de Ron, nous battent à plates coutures.» fit Harry.  
  
«On peut dire ça. On me les a décrit comme les deux meilleurs batteurs et les plus grands farceurs de l'école.» dit Val.  
  
«Mais comment ça se fait que tu connaisse aussi bien Poudlard tout en n'y ayant jamais mis les pieds ?» questionna Ron.  
  
«Eh bien chaque jour, je me suis transformé en mouche et j'ai fait le millier de kilomètres qui sépare Zauberstein de Poudlard. Non, je rigole» ricana-t-il; «j'ai eu une correspondante à Poudlard, que vous devez certainement connaître; elle s'appelle Parvati Patil.» Les trois compères se souvinrent alors qu'ils avaient effectivement vu Parvati écrire de nombreuses lettres, mais de là à deviner qu'elle entretenait une correspondance régulière...  
  
«Et c'est quoi, Zauberstein ?» fit Ron.  
  
«C'est son ancien collège» coupa Hermione; «c'est un peu comme Beauxbâtons ou Durmstrang; tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que trois écoles seulement ont participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorcier qu'il n'y en a que trois en Europe. Il y en a une autre en Espagne, une en Tchéquie, deux en Russie, une en Irlande et encore une en Hongrie. Et Zauberstein se trouve, dis-moi si je me trompe, dans les Alpes austro-suisses.»  
  
«Tu ne te trompes pas.» confirma Val; «Zauberstein compte environ cent soixantes élèves, à peu près deux fois moins que Poudlard, mais ils ont la possibilité de suivre les cours pendant huit ans au lieu des six minimum. Les élèves peuvent commencer à onze ans et finir à dix-neuf; ça permet de suivre des cours supplémentaires. On a des matières qu'on ne peut pas étudier ailleurs, comme l'hyperchimie.  
  
«L'hyper-quoi ?» interrogèrent Ron, Harry et Hermione.  
  
«L'hyperchimie.» répondit Val; «Un mélange d'alchimie et de magie; ça permet d'expérimenter des choses qu'on ne pourrait pas réussir avec la magie normale. Mais les élèves sont assez peu nombreux à rester pour faire une huitième année.»  
  
«Qu'y a-t-il d'autre qui soit si différent entre Poudlard et Zauberstein ?» demanda Harry.  
  
«Les élèves ne sont pas répartis en quatres maisons, mais se répartissent eux-même en douze clans; il y a bien un championnat de Quidditch, mais pas de coupe inter-clans. Enfin, on y apprend aussi à se camoufler parmi les Moldus...»  
  
«A se camoufler parmi les Moldus !» s'exclama Ron.  
  
«Ni la Suisse ni l'Autriche ne sont aussi grandes que la Grande-Bretagne; il est quasiment impossible de trouver un endroit constructible qui ne soit pas occupé par les Moldus. Alors... On est bien obligé de se fondre dans la masse. Mais à vous de me parler de Poudlard; on m'a raconté cette histoire, avec Diggory. Enfin, juste ce qui se dit : que Dumbledore a dit que Vous- Savez-Qui avait assasiné Diggory, que tu avait risqué ta vie pour le ramener... Sauf indiscrétion, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?»  
  
Val remarqua la similitude de l'expression du trio avec celle qui avait passé sur les visages de Cho, Iain et Célia : Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard, et un voile tissé d'horreur et de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Harry.  
  
«Les rumeurs disent vrai;» dit ce dernier; «Voldemort (frisson général mais pas de commentaires) est revenu, je l'ai vu moi-même; la coupe du Tournoi avait été transformée en Portoloin par son agent à Poudlard...»  
  
«Tu-Sais-Qui avait un agent à Poudlard !» s'écria Val; «Comment...»  
  
«Bartémius Croupton Jr, qui se déguisait en Maugrey avec du Polynectar.» fit Harry, qui ne souhaitait visiblement pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il relança pourtant :  
  
«Est-ce que Voldemort à eu autant d'impact en Europe centrale qu'en Grande- Bretagne ?»  
  
«Peut-être pas autant, mais suffisemment pour qu'on ne le nomme pas, même après quatorze ans, répondit Val; d'après ce que j'en sais, ses actions se sont concentrées sur l'Angleterre, mais il avait aussi des partisans en France et en Allemagne. D'après mon père, il y a eu un temps où Tu-Sais-Qui avait des sympathisants partout, même au Japon et en Nouvelle-Zélande, aux antipodes de l'Angleterre; mais quand il a clairement révélé ses intentions, la plupart de ses partisans l'ont lâché, effrayés par ses ambitions; il y aurait même eut un complot pour tenter d'assasiner Tu-Sais- Qui, mais ça n'a jamais réussi, puisqu'il a fait régner la terreur pendant plus de dix ans.»  
  
Val pouvait voir l'effet de sa révélation sur le visage de Harry; il pensait certainement à ce qui se serait passé si ce complot avait abouti : il aurait toujours ses parents, il serait un garçon comme les autres aujourd'hui... Les quatres jeunes sorciers restèrent silencieux quelques longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se décide, d'une voix un peu timide, à briser le silence :  
  
«Est-ce que tu sais déjà dans quelle maison tu vas être ?»  
  
«Non, je suppose que je vais devoir participer à la cérémonie de la répartition et poser ce fameux Choixpeau Magique sur ma tête...»  
  
«C'est forcé» dit Ron, «tous les élèves de Poudlard y sont passés; Fred et George m'ont fait croire que je devrait combattre un Troll...»  
  
«J'espère que tu ne seras pas à Serpentard» ajouta Harry; «après ce que tu as fait à leur préfet, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils t'accueillent à bras ouverts.»  
  
Val était stupéfait :  
  
«J'ai raccourci un préfet ! Ah alors ça, faudra que je le raconte à mon frangin. Il sera furieux;» ricana-t-il; «j'ai réalisé son rêve à sa place. Mais ne t'en fait pas, Hermione; s'il vient, je lui dirait de ne pas te raccourcir.» rit-il en la voyant tenter de retenir son rire, rougissante. Soudain, une chose la frappa :  
  
«Ton frère n'est pas avec toi ?»  
  
«Mes deux frères sont restés en Suisse; ils ne maîtrisent pas encore assez bien l'anglais pour venir à Poudlard. Mais c'est vrai que d'habitude, nous sommes très liés. D'ici un an ou deux, il devrait venir me rejoindre avec quelques amis. Ceci mis à part, si je veux pouvoir manger avant d'arriver à Poudlard, je ferais bien de me dépêcher d'aller rendre une petite visite à la vendeuse. Je pense qu'on se reverra très bientôt.»  
  
Val reprit son chemin vers l'extrémité du train, et déposa au passage Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle (il connaissait leur noms à présent) dans un compartiment vide en ayant lancé un sort à retardement qui leur feraient retrouver leur taille normale peu de temps avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Près de la vendeuse, il fit rapidement l'achat de quelques sandwichs, Chocogrenouilles et autres Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. Finalement il retourna dans son compartiment.  
  
«Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps, s'excusa-t-il, mais j'ai fait causette avec Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. J'ai aussi du laisser seul un Malefoy considérablement... mmh... réduit dans ses capacités...»  
  
Et Val leur fit part de ce qui s'était passé dans le compartiment d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ce qui les fit éclater de rire.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Alexenko surveillait les quadrants de contrôle de sa locomotive. Tout allait pour le mieux, pas comme cette fois où un élève avait failli se faire éjecter du train et où il avait fallu allar le chercher entre deux wagons. «Non, aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment le calme plat, pensa-t-il. «A moins que...» Alexenko venait en effet d'apercevoir sur la voie, juste avant le début du pont une mince silhouette noire. D'abord il pensa que sa vue lui jouait des tours, mais il eut beau cligner des yeux, la silhouette restait clairement visible. Soudain, Alexenko la vit lever les bras, puis disparaître. L'instant d'après, son univers explosait en même temps que la moitié du pont. L'onde de choc ébranla le train tout entier, et la chaleur fit noircir la peinture rouge de la locomotive, juste avant que la chaudière ne commence à fondre. Alexenko eut deux réflexes : d'abord, celui de vidanger tout les réservoirs sur la chaudière avant de la locomotive. Ensuite celui de tirer à fond le frein du train. Le résultat de cette manoeuvre fut que le Poudlard-Express quitta la voie, plongeant vers le fond de la vallée. Alexenko fut jeté contre la paroi, sentit une douleur traverser son bras, et s'évanouit d'un coup.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Tous les élèves entendirent l'explosion et sentirent passer l'onde de choc. Par chance, il tombait une pluie légère, et aucun élève n'avait passé la tête par la vitre. Ce qui ne tarda pas, chacun voulant savoir pourquoi le train avait quitté la voie, et voir le pont à demi déchiqueté. Or, justement, le train avait quitté la voie; après quelques minutes passées à creuser des sillons dans la boue et la terre meuble, il bascula sur le coté avec un effroyable fracas de verre brisé et de tôles froissées, se précipitant vers le fond de la vallée et la rivière qui s'y trouvait, comme pour embrasser sa propre destruction.  
  
Quand le train bascule, la majorité des élèves fut projetée dans le couloir de communication. Ce fut ce qui arriva à Cho, Val et Iain; Célia avait pu s'accrocher, mais son équilibre restait précaire.  
  
«Expulso !» fit-elle en agitant sa baguette en direction de la vitre. Celel- ci fut soufflée vers l'extérieur et alla se briser un peu plus loin. Les trois joueurs de Quidditch enchaînèrent en appelant leurs balais respectifs :  
  
«Accio Cleansweep 12 !» cria Iain.  
  
«Accio Comet 300 !» ordonna Cho.  
  
«Accio Nimbus 2002 !» fit Val.  
  
Tous trois (Cho, Iain et Val, pas les balais) jaillirent comme des flèches du compartiment. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls; la plupart des joueurs de Quidditch tournaient déjà autour du train, qui prenait toujours plus de vitesse. Tous savaient que si le train atteignait la rivière au fond du vallon, ce serait la noyade pour tous ceux qui seraient encore dans les wagons. Val vit soudain une demi-douzaine d'élèves se diriger vers le sol. Puis il entendit un grand cri : «Accio Poudlard-Express !»  
  
Apparemment, les six ou sept joueurs descendus près du sol avaient lancé un sortilège d'attraction, mais ça ne suffisait pasmà stopper le train, et ils étaient obligés de s'en rapprocher constamment pour que leurs sortilèges soient plus efficaces. Val en avait pris conscience en quelques secondes, et l'instant d'après il fonçait vers le Poudlard-Express avec toute la puissance que son balai était capable de donner. En une quinzaine de seconde, Val arriva assez près pour lancer efficacement son sortilège, et il fut bientôt rejoint par les autres joueurs de Quidditch. Le Poudlard- Express commençait à ralentir sa course vers la mort, mais pas assez. Soudain, dans un horrible bruit de métal déchiré, le Poudlard-Express cessa miraculeusement sa course; en effet, il était arrivé sur une zone de rochers à peine recouverte par la boue. Mais même ainsi, il était en équilibre instable et pouvait recommencer à tout instant sa glissade mortelle. Il n'était maintenu en équilibre que par les sortilèges d'attraction. Une élève qui devait être dans ses dernières années se posa et cria :  
  
«Tout le monde dehors; ne vous préoccupez pas des bagages ! Suivez les ordres de vos prêfets !»  
  
Les élèves commençaient à sortir, d'abord un par un, puis se bousculant pour sortir par les fenêtres; certains étaient encore habillés normalement, d'autres avaient déjà revêtu leurs robes de sorciers. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par le personnel du train, à savoir le conducteur, qui tenait son bras en écharpe et souffrait apparemment de nombreuses brûlures, et la vendeuse, qui semblait indemne à part quelques bleus.  
  
Val se posa, stoppa son sortilège et respira calmement pour la première fois depuis cinq minutes. A part le conducteur du Poudlard-Express, il ne semblait pas y avoir de blessés graves. Mais les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer : ils étaient coincés à des miles de Poudlard, avec pout tout moyen de transport une trentaine de balais. Soudain, il se frappa la tête du plat de la main; comment avait-il pu ne pas être aveuglé par la solution ? Les hiboux. Il y avait dans ce train au moins une bonne cinquantaine de hiboux qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'on les laisse sortir de leurs cages. «Heureusement que d'autres y ont déjà pensé.» se dit-il en entendant un petit groupe d'élèves discuter pour savoir quels hiboux envoyer à Dumbledore.  
  
«Nous lui enverront ce que nous avons de plus rapide.» dit Val pour mettre fin à la discussion; «C'est un cas d'urgence.»  
  
Cependant, les hiboux étaient encore dans leurs cages, dans le Poudlard- Express échoué comme une longue baleine métallique sur une plage de boue. Et il ne tenait que grâce aux sortilèges d'attraction que lançaient à tour de rôles les élèves les plus agés. Les préfets avaient fort à faire pour empêcher les plus jeunes d'entrer pour récupérer leurs affaires. «Mais la voilà la solution» pensa Val, «les premières et deuxièmes années sont suffisamment légers pour ne pas trop déséquilibrer le train, et ils pourraient remener les bagages et les hiboux.» Il alla en toucher un mot aux préfets en chefs de cette année, Roger Davies et Alicia Spinnet. Les deux préfets se rangèrent à ses arguments, mais insistèrent pour que seul les deuxièmes années aillent dans le train :  
  
«Les premières ne connaissent pas encore certains sorts qui pourraient s'avérer utiles.» se justifia Roger. Rapidement, les deux préfets en chefs et Val firent le tour des deuxièmes années qui n'étaient pas trop contusionnés. Comme de bien entendu, Dennis Creevey se porta volontaire avec un enthousiasme qu'étaient loin de partager les deux préfets en chefs et les autres deuxièmes années.  
  
«Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce type ?» demanda Val à Alicia.  
  
«Les frères Creevey ont formé une sorte de... mmh... Fan-club Harry Potter.» lui répondit-elle; «Ils passent une bonne partie de leur temps libre à le poursuivre et à prendre des photos de lui. Inutile de dire qu'Harry n'apprécie pas tellement que ces deux-là lui tournent autour à longueur de journée. Mais leur enthousiasme peut s'avérer utile.»  
  
«Bon, je pense que nous avons assez de volontaires.» fit Davies en revenant vers eux accompagné d'une quinzaine d'autres deuxièmes années à demi inquiets; «Ecoutez-moi bien» dit-il à ces derniers, «il faut que vous alliez chercher les bagages qui sont restés dans le train; vous êtes suffisamment légers pour y entrer sans risques. Utilisez le sortilège de lévitation. Rapportez d'abord les hiboux; nous devons envoyer un appel au secours à Poudlard. Pour compenser votre entrée dans le train, nous allons lancer plusieurs sortilèges d'attractions, ce qui devrait suffire à faire pencher la balance de votre coté.»  
  
Bien qu'à demi rassurés par le discours de Roger, les élèves se dirigèrent vers le train sous les encouragements généraux de leurs condisciples. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dennis Creevey fut le premier à ressortir par la fenêtre, tenant deux cages, l'une avec une belle chouette blanche qui jetait des regards à la fois courroucés et inquiets, et l'autre avec un hibou si petit qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une peluche, s'il ne poussait pas des hululements à dresser les cheveux sur la tête; Dennis faisait en effet la grimace. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, la plupart des animaux avaient retrouvé leurs maîtres respectifs. Seul un hibou Grand- Duc et un gros rat restèrent abandonnés. Puis les bagages commencèrent à sortir des wagons par les fenêtres. Il y eut bientôt un amoncellement de malles, de valises, de sacs et de chaudrons, dans lequel les élèves venaient récupérer leurs affaires. Une fois Horus récupéré, Val se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Alicia et Roger pour leur proposer d'utiliser Horus pour envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore.  
  
«Nous allons envoyer trois lettres;» dit Roger; «on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver. D'accord pour ton faucon, s'il est aussi rapide que tu le dis.»  
  
«Il l'est.» fit Val.  
  
«Ensuite, je verrais bien ce Grand-Duc abandonné, et je pourrais envoyer ma chouette.»  
  
«On va faire comme ça.» termina Alicia.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que les volontaires de deuxièmes années finissaient de vider le Poudlard-Express, les trois volatiles s'envolaient à tire-d'aile en direction du nord. En les regardant, Val eut le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Soudain, l'évidence le frappa : Malefoy. Il l'avait oublié dans son bocal, qui avait du rouler dans un coin quand le train s'était renversé. Il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser là, même si ce n'était qu'un sale petit prétentieux méprisant. Val se précipita vers le Poudlard-Express et repéra plus ou moins le compartiment où il avait laissé Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Comme il ne pouvait pas entrer dans le train sans révéler qu'il avait réduit Malefoy et ses deux gorilles, il se plaça tout contre le toit du train et lança un sortilège d'attraction sur le bocal; il atterrit dans ses mains quelques secondes plus tard, avec à l'intérieur un Malefoy, un Crabbe et un Goyle plutôt secoués. Soudain, une voix doucereuse et appartenant sans doute possible à un adulte retentit juste derrière Val :  
  
«Vous, là, qu'est-ce que vous avez dans les mains ?» 


	4. Rogue, répartition et retenues

Chapitre 4 : Rogue, Répartition et Retenues  
Val se retourna; derrière lui se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, en robe de sorcier noire, le nez crochu, le teint pâle, les cheveux gras.  
  
«Tiens tiens tiens,» poursuivit-il, «on enferme les préfets dans les bocaux maintenant ? Votre maison ?»  
  
«Pour l'instant, aucune, grogna Val, dépité de se faire attraper avant même d'entrer à Poudlard.»  
  
«On fait de l'humour, hein ? A moins,» poursuivit le sorcier, «que vous soyez ce nouvel élève qu'on nous a annoncé, ce... comment déjà, ah oui, Enriksen...»  
  
«C'est moi.»  
  
«Vous vous souviendrez du professeur Rogue; nous en reparleront avec le directeur de votre maison, quand vous aurez été réparti.»  
  
Rogue prit le bocal des mains de Val et s'en fut un peu plus loin. Val aperçu dans la foule des élèves deux ou trois professeurs : une vieille dame sèche, avec un chignon sévère et des lunettes carrées, qui devait être, au dires de Célia et Cho, McGonagall, un sorcier minuscule avec une barbe qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et une sorcière de grande taille, ses cheveux blonds coiffés en une longue tresse. Tous trois étaient occupés à rassurer les élèves :  
  
«Ecoutez-moi tous, dit McGonagall, après avoir décuplé la puissance de sa voix avec un sortilège Sonorus, nous allons transformer certains bagages en Portoloins à destination de Pré-Au-Lard. Les premières années seront transférés en premiers, avec les préfets de cinquième et sixième année; ensuite les deuxièmes, etc... Une fois que vous serez arrivés à Pré-Au- Lard, le professeur Gobe-Planche s'occupera des premières années; je veux que les autres se rendent tous dans la grande salle avec les carosses, comme d'habitude.»  
  
Elle parcourut la foule des élèves du regard; lorsqu'elle vit Val, elle se dirigea vers lui :  
  
«Vous êtes Valentinien Enriksen ?»  
  
«C'est moi.»  
  
«Vous ne vous rendrez pas directement dans la grande salle; le professeur Chourave vous attendra à l'entrée pour vous conduire dans le bureau du directeur, où vous serez réparti. Le professeur Dumbledore a pensé que vous n'aimeriez pas être la cible de tous les regards pendant votre répartition,» ajouta-t-elle, avant de replonger dans la foule. Val fit courir son regard sur les élèves, qui regardaient pour la plupart McGonagall et le petit sorcier transformer une malle, une cage, et plusieurs autres objets en passant par une chausette en Portoloins. Soudain, un bruit caractéristique fit tourner la tête de plusieurs élèves. Apparemment, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle avaient retrouvés leurs tailles normales et étaient occupés à vomir abondamment suite aux cabrioles que Val leur avait fait faire pour les sortir du Poudlard-Express. A quelques mètres d'eux, Rogue lançait des regards furieux aux curieux des autres maisons. Val détourna la tête vers les premières années qui partaient avec le Portoloin. Finalement, ce bout de voyage n'avait pas été si mal, si l'on passait outre la promesse de retenue du professeur Rogue et la destruction du pont. Val avait à ce propos hâte d'être demain, pour lire dans les journaux les conclusions des enquêteurs. «J'espère qu'ils n'amèneront pas de détraqueurs ici, pensa-t-il en marchant vers la file des cinquièmes années, ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait beaucoup d'élèves qui sachent détourner les Détraqueurs.» Chemin faisant, il retrouva Iain, Cho, et deux autres Serdaigles avec lesquels Iain semblait en grande conversation. Le premier avait l'âge de Iain et Val; le second semblait un peu plus jeune.  
  
«Val» appela Iain, «voilà Patrick Davies, un de nos batteur.»  
  
«Le frère de Roger Davies, qui est préfet en chef ?»  
  
«Oui, et qui est aussi le capitaine et l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Et voici Eylan Perian, qui va se présenter comme gardien cette année.»  
  
«Enchanté,» fit Val, retournant à Eylan son salut. Ce dernier avait un accent bizarre, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. «Je suis des Cornouailles,» l'informa Eylan; «mais ton accent n'est pas mal non plus» continua-t-il avec ironie; «c'est d'où ?»  
  
«La Suisse Allemande et l'Autriche, avec un zeste de français» répondit Val.  
  
«Hé» fit Iain, alors qu'un groupe de Poufsouffles de quatrième année empoignait un vieux livre de métamorphose; «ça va être notre tour d'y aller. Tu ferait bien de te dépêcher, Eylan, c'est les derniers quatrièmes années qui partent.»  
  
Ce dernier s'éclipsa, et empoigna le livre quelques secondes avant de disparaître avec les Poufsouffles. Puis ce fut le tour des cinquièmes années. Quand vint son tour, Val empoigna une cage (vide) et se sentit irrésistiblement tiré par le nombril avant de retomber sur ses pieds sur le quai de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. A quelques mètres de là, les préfets supervisaient l'arrivée des élèves et des bagages. Val reconnut parmi eux Hermione et Cho, mais fut un peu surpris de voir... Ron Weasley ? «Il m'a pas dit qu'il était préfet,» pensa Val avec une pointe d'amusement. Un peu plus loin, une sorcière au menton proéminent et aux cheveux blancs sévèrement coiffés appelait les plus jeunes élèves :  
  
«Les premières années, en ligne par ici s'il-vous-plaît ! Les premières années, vers moi !»  
  
Val se tourna vers Patrick Davies, qui reprenait son souffle :  
  
«C'est pas le professeur Hagrid qui prend les premières en charge, d'habitude ?»  
  
«Si» répondit Patrick;«mais où t'as vu ça ? Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard.»  
  
«Deux ans de correspondance avec une élève, ça t'apprend des choses, surtout si cette élève t'écrit des lettres longues de trois pieds et qu'elle a une plume particulièrement bien pendue... On y va ? Il faut que je voie le professeur Chourave.»  
  
Iain, Patrick, Célia et Val se dirigèrent vers fiacres, auxquels étaient attelés des Thestrals. Le voyage entre Pré-Au-Lard et Poudlard se passa en silence, chacun étant plongé dans ses propres pensées. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes de Poudlard, le ciel noircissait en préparation d'un orage qui ne tarda pas à éclater.  
  
«Je ne voudrais pas être à la place des premières années;» dit Patrick; «coincé sur le lac, avec un tel orage; même avec Hagrid, ç'aurait pas été drôle.»  
  
Val ne répondit pas. Il se remémorait son arrivée à Zauberstein, avec les traineaux enchantés, marqués de la montagne de fer et d'argent de Zauberstein entourée des douzes sigles des différents clans, le Serpent d'émeraude moiré de cuivre, avec des rubis pour les yeux et la langue, sur la Flamme de cuivre, le Soleil d'or jaune et la Lune d'or blanc, le Loup d'argent pur et le Corbeau de jais, et encore d'autres signes cabalistiques, comme l'équerre et le compas noirs, qui étincelaient et s'irisaient sous la lumière du soleil. Il sortit juste à temps de sa rêverie pour ne pas percuter une petite sorcière potelée, au chapeau pointu emmélé de ronces, et dont les mains avaient cette coloration particulière aux gens qui travaillent la terre. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif, avant de l'aborder :  
  
«C'est vous, Valentinien Enriksen (NDL'A : celle-la, on n'a pas fini de l'entendre) ?»  
  
«Val Enriksen, si ça ne vous dérange pas» répondit Val, qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de se faire appeler Valentinien;«vous devez être le professeur Chourave ?»  
  
«Effectivement. Suivez-moi, le directeur vous attend.»  
  
Après un signe à Iain, Eylan, Patrick et Célia, Val suivit Chourave dans les couloirs tortueux de Poudlard. Elle s'arréta devant une gargouille et murmura le mot de passe : «Baklava». La gargouille fit un pas de coté pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait sur lui-même. Ils prirent place sur les marches, et l'escalier les mena jusqu'à une petite porte décorée avec art des armoiries de Poudlard, avec l'inscription : Headmaster's Office. Chourave fit entrer Val; il se retrouva dans une petite pièce ronde, avec un bureau au milieu; sur les murs étaient accrochés des portraits, qui devaient être ceux des anciens directeurs; dans un coin de la salle (NDL'A : façon de parler) se tenait perché un magnifique oiseau au plumage d'or et de rouge, de la taille d'un cygne, et qui regardait les nouveaux arrivants de son oeil doré; entre deux étagères, dans un écrin de velours rouge un peu rapé reposait une épée à la poignée sertie de rubis; dans une autre étagère se trouvait un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé. Derrière le bureau, tournant le dos aux occupants de la salle, se tenait un vieil homme dont on ne voyait actuellement que le chapeau pointu violet. Après un court instant de silence et d'immobilité, il se retourna et Val put voir qu'il avait une longue barbe gris-blanche, un nez d'aigle et des yeux bleus qui étincelaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Dumbledore fit courir son regard sur les professeurs déjà présents; il y avait là Rogue, avec ses cheveux graisseux, son nez crochu et sa robe noire encore dégoulinante de pluie, ce qui ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas améliorer son humeur; et effectivement, le regard qu'il décocha à Val ne fut pas un regard amical, ni même d'approbation. Offrant un contraste frappant avec Rogue, le minuscule professeur qu'Eylan avait dit être Flitwick souriait comme à son habitude dans sa robe parfaitement sèche, ainsi que l'était sa longue barbe qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux; il avait certainement utilisé sur eux un sortilège de séchage. MacGonagall était arrivée juste après Val et Chourave, elle aussi trempée par l'orage (à moins que ce ne fut par Peeves le Polteirgeist), bien qu'elle ne le restât pas longtemps, mais à part l'absence de flaque d'eau sur le sol, on ne voyait pas de différence sur son visage impassible. Quant à Chourave, qui n'était pas mouillée, elle était occupée à réarranger les tiges de ronces sur son chapeau. Le regard de Dumbledore se posa sur Val.  
  
«Bonjour, Val. Assieds-toi. J'ai pensé» reprit-il après une courte pause, «que tu n'apprécierait pas d'être l'objet de tous les regards pendant ta répartition. Je pense que tu connais déjà les responsables des maisons, fit- il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les quatre professeurs. Nous allons donc passer à ta répartition; on m'a dit que tu connaissait déjà la plupart des habitudes de Poudlard, alors je n'aurai pas besoin de t'expliquer le déroulement de la répartition.» Il fit apparaître un simple tabouret et fit un petit signe à McGonagall, qui alla chercher le Choixpeau dans son étagère. Sur un autre signe de Dumbledore, Val s'assit sur l'inconfortable petit tabouret, et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, sous le regard impénètrable des professeurs. A peine l'eût-il fait, qu'une petite voix se mit à murmurer dans sa tête : «Hmm... un nouvel élève, directement en cinquième... Un choix d'autant plus important... Voyons, voyons... Aha, il y a là du courage, mais tu préfère tourner tes difficultés et tes ennemis plutôt que de les affronter de face... Hmm... Il y a aussi de la loyauté, une grande loyauté... De l'ambition, ou plutôt, de la détermination... Et de la curiosité, une grande et dangereuse curiosité... Hmm... Je vois aussi autre chose, un don enfoui au fond de toi-même... Un don dangereux... C'est un choix difficile; tu as des qualités recherchées par les quatres maisons... Mais je pense que tu feras de plus grandes choses à...» et il murmura doucement le nom de la maison qui serait dorénavant celle de Val. Lorsqu'il enleva le chapeau, Val s'aperçut que Dumbledore le regardait intensément; mais ce n'était plus la bienveillance qui dominait dans ses yeux; elle était mélée de surprise, et presque de méfiance. Non, ce n'était pas de la méfiance; c'était de l'incompréhension. Dumbledore regarda encore Val pendant quelques instant, puis il s'adressa au professeur McGonagall : «Minerva, apportez le Choixpeau dans la Grande Salle, et faîtes patienter les élèves. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec notre nouvel élève.» D'un signe de tête, il congédia les autres professeur. «Bien, Val, j'ai quelques choses importantes à te communiquer avant que tu ne descende dans la Grande Salle et que tu ne commences ton année...»  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Quand Val redescendit dans la Grande Salle, ruminant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Dumbledore était déjà assis dans le siège directorial, au centre de la table des professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall faisait entrer la troupe des premières années dégoulinants et grelottants, alors que les murmures s'éteignaient peu à peu. Après la chanson du Choixpeau Magique, que McGonagall avait posé sur le même petit tabouret où Val s'était assis, la directrice adjointe se tourna vers les premières années : «Bruyens, Mieke !» Une fillette se détacha du groupe et vint s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret avant de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Après quelques secondes de réfléxions ce dernier cria : «Poufsouffle !» Puis ce fut le tour de Carnitz, Nathan qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle et ainsi de suite jusqu'à Wulff, Enzo (Gryffondor). Dumbledore se leva alors de sa chaise.  
  
«Bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année ! Bien que la répartition soit déjà terminée, je voudrais vous présenter un nouvel élève, qui entrera directement en cinquième année, puisqu'il vient terminer ses études dans notre école de Poudlard. Je vous demande d'accueillir Val Enriksen, qui a été réparti à Serdaigle.» A ces mots, un tonerre d'applaudissements explosa à la table des Serdaigles, tandis que des huées et des sifflets partaient de la table de Serpentard; apparemment, la plupart des élèves étaient déja au courant de la petite altercation qui s'était déroulée dans le train. «Malfoy ne doit vraiment être aimé que par les Serpentards.» se dit Val en se dirigeant vers la table au couleurs bleu et bronze der Serdaigle. En parcourant la Grande Salle, il s'aperçut que les Serdaigles n'étaient pas les seuls à l'applaudir; à la table des Gryffondor spécialement, il vit Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que des jumeaux qu'on pouvait reconnaître comme des Weasley à leur cheveux roux ,qui l'applaudissaient. Une fois que Val se fut assis entre Iain et Eylan, Dumbledore reprit son discours : «Il y a un temps pour tout, mais ce n'est pas l'heure de parler. Maintenant, il est l'heure de manger. Bon appétit !»  
  
Contrairement à Zauberstein, où les assiettes se remplissaient à demande, les plats dorés disposés au milieu des tables se remplirent instantanément de pommes de terre, d'ailes de poulet et autres mets délicieux jusqu'à, curieusement, des pastilles à la menthe. Pendant quelques minutes, seul le bruit de la mastication des élèves et des professeurs retentit dans la salle. Puis, quand ils eurent fait taire leurs estomacs, ils reprirent leurs discussions.  
  
«Est-ce si différent de Zauberstein ?» questionna Cho en voyant l'expression étonnée de Val devant le plafond enchanté de Poudlard.  
  
«Disons que nous n'avons pas de tel plafond là-bas. La Grande Salle de Zauberstein ressemble plutôt à une allée plantée d'arbres immenses, qui soutiendraient la voute. La lumière vient à la fois des arbres et d'ouvertures pratiquées dans le flanc de la montagne. Mais comme ici, les blasons des différents clans sont tous le temps visibles sur les murs.»  
  
«Dis,» fit une fille de la même année que Val, «c'est vrai que t'as réduit Malfoy dans le train ?»  
  
«D'après les rumeurs, heu... Mandy, c'est ça ? D'après les rumeurs, c'est vrai.» répondit Val sur un ton légèrement ironique. «J'imagine que les Serpentard ne me siffleraient pas pour rien...» L'expression de Mandy montrait clairement qu'elle pensait le contraire.Peu à peu, assiettes d'or se remplirent de desserts, et les discussions animées, les rires et l'excitation du festin de début d'année se transforma en un léger et discret murmure alors que Dumbledore reprenait la parole :  
  
«Bien, Maintenant que nous digérons un autre agréable festin, je voudrais vous faire part des recommandations de début d'année. Les premières années doivent savoir que la Forêt est interdite à tous les élèves de Poudlard. Mr. Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler pour la quatre-cent- soixante-deuxième fois que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs, ainsi qu'une quantité d'autres objets, dont la liste complète est disponible sur la porte de son bureau. Cette année nous avons quelques changements dans le personnel enseignant. Je voudrais que vous accueilliez le professeur Alastor Maugrey, qui enseignera la Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, et qui sera assisté du professeur Aras Kaldorn pendant ses périodes d'absences.» Dumbledore désigna Maugrey, avec son éternel air de suspecter tout le monde, qui parcourait la salle de son oeil magique, son oeil normal restant fixé Dumbledore, et un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux blonds en bataille, en pleine discussion avec le professeur Gobe-Planche. Les paroles de Dumbledore à propos d'accueillir Maugrey à Poudlard avaient fait tiquer une partie des élèves, dont Patrick : «C'est quoi ces histoires à propos de Maugrey ? Il était déjà là l'année dernière, alors comment est- ce qu'il veut qu'on l'accueille une deuxième fois ?»  
  
«Je t'expliquerai,» lui dit Val, «mais pas ici, il y a trop de monde.»  
  
Dumbledore reprit : «Vous connaissez tous déjà le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui a remplacé le professeur Hagrid l'annnée dernière; ce dernier étant temporairement absent, elle le remplacera donc jusqu'à son retour.  
  
Les selections pour les équipes de Quidditch des quatres maisons auront lieu vendredi et samedi de la semaine prochaine. Les élèves qui veulent s'inscrire doivent s'adresser à Mme Bibine avant la fin de la semaine. Et maintenant, avant de retrouver nos chambres, Chantons l'hymne de l'école.» dit-il en levant sa baguette. «Chacun son air favori.» La Grande Salle retentit d'une bonne centaine d'airs aussi différents qu'Imagine et Carmina Burana; tout le monde finit à un moment différent. Alors que Val se levait pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serdaigles, Rogue s'avança vers lui : «Votre retenue aura lieu mercredi soir. Vous me rejoindrez dans mon bureau à coté de la salle des potions.» fit-il dans un froid murmure.  
  
La salle commune des Serdaigles était cachée derrière une vieille bibliothèque; c'était une salle spacieuse, aux murs caché par des bibliothèques et des tableaux, ainsi que par une imposante cheminée. De confortables fauteuils et des tables remplissaient l'espace vide au centre de la salle. On y accédait en poussant le dos d'un certain livre, ou de plusieurs à la fois.  
  
Après avoir grimpé une volée de marches conduisant au dortoir des cinquièmes, Val se retrouva dans une large chambre tendue de tissus bleu. Une demi-douzaine de petites alcoves étaient visibles. Les malles des Serdaigles de cinquième année étaient déjà là, et les lits dans les alcoves semblaient promettre un sommeil agréable. Dans la chambre se trouvaient déjà Iain, Patrick, et Terry Boot, le préfet de Serdaigle.  
  
«Bien,» dit Val, «bienvenue à Poudlard, Val Enriksen. Bienvenue...» 


	5. Je n'aurais pas peur

Chapitre 5 : Je n'aurai pas peur...  
  
Le lendemain matin, alors que les élèves consultaient leur horaires nouvellement reçus, Une nuée de hiboux et de chouettes en tout genres s'abattit dans la Grande Salle pour apporter le courrier du matin. Un gros hibou gris déposa trois journeaux devant Val; outre le Daily Prophet, il y avait aussi un exemplairee du _Morgendliche Eule_, et, curieusement, un journal moldu, le Temps. La première page du Daily Prophet était barrée d'un titre énorme, ainsi que d'une photo animée représentant les débris du pont de Dwarrowdelf et la carcasse du Poudlard-Express.  
  
LE POUDLARD-EXPRESS ATTAQUE ?  
  
Hier, jeudi 1er Septembre, alors que le Poudlard-Express se rendait à Poudlard pour la rentrée, le pont de Dwarrowdelf a mystérieusement explosé, quelques minutes avant que le convoi ne s'y engage. Une enquête est en cours.  
  
C'est sous une pluie fine que s'est déroulée l'accident; le Poudlard- Express faisait, comme tous les 1er Septembre, le voyage vers Poudlard, lorsque, peu avant de s'engager sur le pont de Dwarrowdelf, celui-ci a explosé. Grâce à Mr Alexenko, conducteur du Poudlard-Express, et à une poignée d'élèves, la catastrophe a pu être évitée de justesse; on ne déplore aucun bléssé grave.  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la journée sont arrivés les experts du Ministère, pour déterminer la cause de l'explosion. Les spécialistes ont pu établir que celle-ci avait été causée par un explosif moldu appelé Semtex. La porte- parole du ministère, Mme Liviana Fotherington-Smythe ne s'est départie d'aucun commentaire, mis à part un «Le responsable, nous le trouverons.» La communauté magique britannique est donc livrée à ses suppositions. L'utilisation du Semtex désigne sans aucun doute les Moldus, bien que personne n'ait encore revendiqué cet attentat.  
  
Si tel était bien le cas, le Ministère de la Magie ferait bien de revérifier ses charmes de Repousse-Moldus dans les principaux sites comme l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard, le Chemin de Traverse, les locaux du ministère. Souhaitons tout de même au ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge de ne pas laisser pareille chose se reproduire à quelques mois des élections pour le poste de ministre.  
  
Dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des élèves étaient absorbés dans la lecture du Daily Prophet, tant la possibilité d'une attaque venant des Moldus était aberrante. En lisant ces lignes, Val sentit confusément que quelquechose lui échappait, comme lorsqu'on voit une chose du coin de l'oeil et que, dès qu'on tourne la tête pour mieux voir ce que c'est, elle se déplace pour rester toujours à la limite dû champ de vision. «Pas assez dormi.» fut la seule pensée de Val.  
  
«Allez, faut commencer sa journée.» fit Iain avec ironie. «Qui c'est qu'on a ce matin ? Ah génial, Mr Rogue...»  
  
«Ave Caesar, morituri te salutant.» conclut Val.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Rogue tint sa promesse. Le premier cours de potion de Val fut l'occasion pour le maître de potion de varier les cibles. Heureusement pour Val, il n'avait pas cours avec les Serpentard, mais avec les Poufsouffle, et son ancien professeur de potion, Estebanius Yfer, était un maniaque de la précision, mais tout le contraire de Rogue pour le caractère. Ce qui n'empécha pas ce dernier de retirer des points à Val pour la moindre once incorrectement pesée, le moindre geste de travers, la moindre goutte de potion à coté du chaudron, accompagnant ses punition par des sacarsmes cuisant, bien qu'ils ne rencontrent aucun écho dans sa classe. La première journée de Val aurait pu tourner mal s'il n'avait eu, juste après les potions, un cours d'enchantements sur les sortilèges de disparition; pendant que les autres élèves s'exerçaient à faire disparaître des babioles, Val eut une petite discussion avec son Responsable de maison, pour être mis au courant des habitudes de la classe et de l'école en général, ainsi que pour comparer son niveau scolaire. Il s'avéra que Val était légèrement en avance sur ses camarades en Enchantements, Potions et Métamorphose, et un peu en retard en Botanique et Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Flitwick fut intrigué par la baguette de Val. Elle était entièrement noire, et parcourue de mince fils d'argents qui formaient d'étranges runes à sa surface.  
  
«Bois d'ébène et souffle de Dragon emprisonné dans un cristal de roche;» dit Val; «elle appartenait à mon arrière-grand-père avant moi.» Flitwick redonna sa baguette à Val, la tenant comme il aurait tenu une oeuvre d'art de grande valeur.  
  
«Tillkhar ?» questionna-t-il. Val hocha la tête. «Mon arrière-grand-père fut un de ses élèves.» répondit-il.  
  
«Prenez-en grand soin.» fit Flitwick.  
  
Malgré les différents professeurs que Val rencontra durant la semaine, une chose ne différa pas dans leurs cours. Les BUSEs. Chaque professeur, même Flitwick, pourtant si peu enclin à la gravité, y alla de son petit couplet. Chacun insista sur l'importance de cette année sur la future carrière des élèves. Tant et si bien que la plupart des élèves eurent l'impression qu'ils seraient chanceux s'ils réussissaient deux BUSEs. Cho rassura doucement les cinquièmes :  
  
«Ne vous tracassez pas; si des générations d'élèves sont passés, vous passerez aussi. Ce n'est qu'un sale moment à passer après tout, et il suffit de quelques semaines de révisions.»  
  
Quelques élèves levèrent sur elle un regard rempli d'incrédulité et de panique, avant de reposer leurs têtes dans leurs mains et leurs yeux sur leurs notes.  
  
Mardi, les Serdaigle de cinquième année eurent leur premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Maugrey et Kaldorn étaient déjà dans la classe, en pleine conversation. Soudain, Maugrey explosa : «Eh bien ! Faudra-t-il que j'aille vous chercher moi-même, à la porte de ma classe ?» Ils se précipitèrent dans la classe, alors que Kaldorn, un sourire malicieux sur son visage, quittait la classe silencieusement.  
  
«Bien;» commença Maugrey. «pour ceux qui croiraient que j'ai été votre professeur l'année dernière, je m'empresse de les détromper. C'était un Mangemort de la plus dangereuse espèce; peu d'entre vous, sinon aucun, savent que le fils de feu notre estimé chef du département de la coopération magique internationale, Bartemius Crouch était un Mangemort. C'est lui qui a occupé ma place pendant un an. Si je vous dit qu'il était extrèmement dangereux, c'est parce que contrairement à une bonne partie des Mangemorts, il croyait en son maître et en ses idées. Un fanatique. Un kamikaze.» Maugrey fit courir son regard sur sa classe, observant les réactions des élèves; puis il reprit : «Nous parlerons des motivations et de la psychologie des Forces du Mal et en particulier des Mangemorts pendant le premier trimestre, et pendant les deux autres nous nous attaqueros aux aspect pratiques. Eh bien, notez !» La classe se remplit du crissement des plumes. Maugrey continua : «Un des grands atouts de Voldemort (frisson général), non, n'utilisez pas le ''Vous-Savez-Qui'' et autres ''Celui-qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nomm'', voilà son plus grand atout : même après dix ans, les gens continuent de craindre son nom. Aujourd'hui je veux que vous regardiez en vous pour voir ce qui vous fait le plus peur, parce que c'est de ça que nous allons parler. Qu'est-ce que la peur ? Réfléchissez bien, parce que vous aurez peur. Oui, vous aurez peur...» dit- il en faisant peser sur eux son regard le plus lourd. Avant de reprendre, tout en écrivant au tableau :  
  
«Un célèbre écrivain Moldu a un jour écrit ceci :  
  
''Je n'aurai pas peur.  
  
La peur tue l'esprit.  
  
La peur est la petite mort qui mène à l'oblitération totale.  
  
Je ferai face à ma peur.  
  
Je lui premettrai de passer au-dessus et au travers de moi.  
  
Et quand elle sera passée, je tournerai mon oeil intérieur sur son chemin.  
  
Là où la peur aura été, il n'y aura rien.  
  
Rien que moi.''  
  
Ce texte, la Litanie Contre la Peur, je ne vous demande pas de l'aprendre; mais réfléchissez bien sur ces lignes. La peur peut paralyser votre esprit. Face à un Mangemort, vous pouvez avoir peur, mais c'est peu de chose comparé à si vous vous retrouvez face à Voldemort lui-même. Et ça peut vous arriver. A n'importe lequel d'entre vous. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, vous avez étudiés les épouvantards avec le professeur Lupin il y a deux ans; rappelez-vous de vos expériences avec eux. Pour la prochaine fois, je veux que vous puissiez m'expliquer comment fonctionne la peur et pourquoi nous avons peur. Prenez des notes, préparez plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin s'il le faut.» Maugrey se leva de sa chaise. «En attendant, le professeur Kaldorn a pu me trouver un épouvantard; sortez vos baguettes et suivez- moi.» Il les mena jusqu'à une petite salle poussièreuse d'où se dégageait une odeur moisie de renfermé. Au milieu se tenait une caisse agitée de tremblements. «Vouz allez affronter cet épouvantard un par un.» dit Maugrey; «Miss Brocklehurst, en avant.» Mandy s'avança, et la boite s'ouvrit. Il en sortit un énorme Scroutt à Pétard de plus de quatre mètres de long. Pour Val, qui n'avait encore jamais vu de pareille créature, ce fut un choc de voir cette énorme bête qui semblait tenir à la fois du crabe, du cafard et du scorpion, alors que Mandy, un instant décontenancée, s'écriait : «Riddikilus !» Et le Scroutt commença à poursuivre son abdomen d'où jaillisaient par instants quelques étincelles. «McTilburt, à vous !» rugit Maugrey. Iain entra dans la salle, baguette en main; l'épouvantard se transforma en un Saule Cogneur et commença à essayer de casser tous les os de Iain un par un. «Riddikulus !» Et le Saule Cogneur prit feu. Puis vint le tour de Val; l'épouvantard prit la forme d'un démon du feu, ses ailes sombres remplissant toute la salle. Val jeta son sort, et le démon se retrouva trempé et grelottant sous une trombe d'eau glacée. «Ça suffit !» fit Maugrey. «Nous n'avons pour l'instant qu'un seul épouvantard à disposition, et il doit encore servir pour les autres classes. Le cours est fini.»  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Le mercredi soir amena avec lui la retenue de Val, et c'est avec appréhension que ce dernier descendit vers les cachots où se trouvaient la classe de potion et le bureau de Rogue. A huit heures précises, Val frappa à la porte du bureau du maître de potion, et ce fut un Rogue assez énervé qui lui ouvrit : « Ah, c'est vous, venez, » dit-il en entraînant Val dans la classe de potion. Laquelle était dans un état lamentable. « Certains de vos camarades ont lamentablement raté leurs potion, » daigna-t-il informer Val, avant de se murmurer : « C'est à se demander à quoi je sers ici. » De fait, Rogue était presque en dessous de la réalité; ce qui se rapprochait le plus de cette salle de potion était le laboratoire d'hyperchimie la fois où des plaisantins avaient saboté la manipulation du professeur Van Daepern, avec pour conséquence un laboratoire au plafond marqué pour le restant de ses jours par les flammes vertes, un nuage de fumée verte qui avait envahi les étages inférieurs ainsi que l'impossibilité d'utiliser le laboratoire pendant deux semaines à cause de l'odeur d'œuf punet. Sans oublier les menaces de renvoi et les trois jours de retenue octroyés aux plaisantins. Bien que l'odeur régnant dans la salle de potion ne fût pas aussi atroce que celle d'une vingtaine d'œufs punets au mercure, elle l'était suffisamment pour dégoûter n'importe qui; les mur et le plafond étaient par endroit recouverts d'une substance rosâtre qui se mêlait par endroit à des petits débris métalliques; des bouts de papiers à moitié brûlés traînaient par terre, au milieu de quelques chaudrons durement malmenés par les expériences du jour. « Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça, » fit Rogue. « Sans magie, bien entendu...» ajouta-t-il en confisquant la baguette de Val.

Une fois Rogue sorti, Val, un petit sourire aux lèvres, prit une grande respiration et se concentra; un par un, tous les objets non attachés se soulevèrent de quelques pouces du sol; les chaudrons allèrent se déposer sans un bruit dans le seul coin à peu près propre du cachot. Val rouvrit les yeux ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était dans les meilleurs en magie avancée à Zauberstein. Malheureusement, ses seules compétences en magie sans baguette se bornaient à déplacer les objets, et même s'il lui avait fallu près d'un an et demi d'efforts acharnés pour maîtriser cette magie-la, le jeu en valait la chandelle; mais il ne pouvait quand même pas décoller cette visqueuse et répugnante substance rosâtre des murs sans baguette; et puis ça vous épuisait quand même beaucoup plus que de faire de la magie normale. Avec un soupir, il prit une éponge et commença à éponger les murs; après plusieurs coups d'éponge, une petite surface fut propre; considérant la surface nettoyée, le temps utilisé pour a nettoyer et la surface de mur restant à nettoyer, Val poussa un deuxième soupir et reprit son œuvre. Après une bonne heure de nettoyage, les murs furent à peu près présentables; restaient le plafond et les papiers par terre. Remettant le plafond à plus tard, Val commença à ramasser les morceaux de papiers, utilisant pour les plus petits le même sortilège d'attraction/répulsion que pour les chaudrons. Parmi les plus petits morceaux, à moitié déchiré et sans doute laissé là pour morte dans la bousculade pour la sortie, gisait une lettre.  
  
Cher Snuffle,

Comme l'année [illisible], Dumbledore a appelé Maugrey au [illisible] de DCFM, mais cette année il est [illisible] d'un assistant du nom de Kaldorn. Hermione a une [illisible] bizarre avec lui. [Illisible] n'était pas là le jour de la rentrée; est-ce que tu [illisible]'il en est ? Autrement, comment vas-tu ?  
  
Salutations [illisible] et Ron  
  
Harry  
  
Remettant ses interrogations à plus tard, Val se mit en quête du plafond. Dans un coin du cachot, il trouva un vieil escabeau placé là sûrement pour les cas d'éclaboussements de plafond. Bien qu'inconfortable, la tâche de nettoyer le plafond fut rapidement expédiée, Val étant motivé tant par la perspective de sortir de ce cachot puant que par celle de lire la lettre. Lorsque Rogue vint s'assurer que son élève avait accompli sa retenue, il trouva un Val Enriksen baillant, qui remettait les chaudrons en place. Après un regard en coin à ce dernier, Rogue lui rendit sa baguette et le laissa partir. Tout en rentrant vers la salle commune des Serdaigles, Val lut et relut la lettre; au vu des termes et des noms cités dans la lettre, elle ne pouvait émaner que de Harry Potter. Mais qui était alors ce Snuffle ? Sans doute un ami d'ailleurs que Poudlard, mais comme Harry vivait chez les Moldus, cela pouvait-il signifier que le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu avait brisé le secret du monde magique ? Val n'y croyait pas une seconde. Un correspondant, alors ? Ils auraient pu se lier durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais alors pourquoi lui demander des informations sur Kaldorn ? De la manière dont Harry en parlait dans sa lettre, ''Snuffle'' ne devait pas être dans les relations intimes de Kaldorn. Mais que pouvait savoir un élève à propos de l'assistant de Maugrey ? « Non, ce n'est certainement pas un élève, » se dit Val. « Mais qui alors ? » Cette pensée le tourmenta pendant le reste de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le rappelle à son bon souvenir.


End file.
